


Revelations

by Firstone33



Category: Suikoden
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Tir Mcdohl after capturing Sonya Schulen learns a shocking revelation.Kasumi decides to confess her feelings to Tir.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what Suikoden fandom doing this since I have not heard or seen anything Suikoden as of late.
> 
> Also we need more Tir x Kasumi this one shot is based on a theory I had that Sonya is Tir's Biological mother.
> 
> The reason is nothing of his mom is ever mentioned and Sonya said her and Teo were lovers this led me to think she is Tir's mother.
> 
> Also in this Tir is learning to control the Soul Eater and little ooc.

Date: 457 IS  
Location: Toran Castle

 

Tir was heading down to the dungeons where General Schulen and her main were being held, he was greeted by guards and enters." So the legendary Rebel Leader Tir Mcdohl decided to see me personally". Tir stops before her cell.

" you look just like your father...when he was young".

" how do you know my father".

Sonya chuckled." we were....lovers once before you were even born, now pointless fighting since he's dead". Tir sighed." my father...he died honorably...". Sonya looked at him.

" you know he told me before we separated during this war that he was proud of you...that he saw greatness in you, he loved you very much".

Tir nodded." I know, why is Barbarossa doing this? All I want is to stop him". Sonya stood and walks over Tir tensed prepared to fight but was caught off guard when she touched his face like a mother would their child.

" we never wanted this for you....we wanted you to live a peaceful life but then she came! Windy began to manipulate to corrupt our emperor".

Tir knew not why but he felt like she was important." what do you mean we?". Sonya looked at him." of course....he wouldn't tell you...". She stepped back, Tir was confused." tell me what do you know of your mother?". 

" she died in childbirth...that is what I was told".

" no she did not, Tir I am your mother...".

Tir stumbled back in shock Gremio caught him." it is the truth young master...I was told not to say a word but with Your father dead it is time you learned the truth". The seventeen year old recovered he looked to Gremio then to Sonya.

" me and your father...we loved each other but we were at war we could not be together so I left...I am sorry you do not have to forgive me".

" no....I forgive you....thank you for telling me".

Sonya smiled when Tir opens her cell." what? Why? I am the enemy". Tir looked at her." some here were too like Milich I could have killed him but it would not change anything and i need all the allies I can get". Sonya walked out and was handed her spear.

" also cause you are family...i may not know you you yet but I feel I can trust you".

Sonya gets on one knee." I hereby swear my loyalty to you Tir Mcdohl leader of the Liberation Army and to protect you with my life". Tir kneels before placing a hand on her free one, she looks up to see him smiling." no you Don't cause you already do". She stands with Tir tears in her eyes.

For a brief moment she saw him as Teo she then hugs him who hugs her back." I am so proud....my little boy now all grown..".

Sometime later Tir made her one of the generals of the armies, Night had come Tir wondered the castle he started heading up to the top of the tower he comes out and finds Kasumi.

" Lord Mcdohl".

" please Kasumi just Tir or Mcdohl".

Kasumi was about his age, Tir sits next to her on the railing overlook back to edge." I come up here every night to look at the Stars and wonder if I will ever see peace ever again...". Tir looks up." I know the feeling...I have fought too long...I am tired...I am slowly learning on how to control this rune..but...".

" still can't completely".

Tir nodded it was a tough process but he knew it was going to be a long road." Tir....there is something I have been wanting to tell you something...just have not had the chance". Tir looks at her." you can tell me".

His eyes went wide when she kissed him quickly then pulled away." I love you....I know you can't return the feeling for good reasons I just want you to know...". Tir kisses her back." I do too...but...like you said...I am afraid...". Kasumi takes his hand.

" I will wait for you....no matter how long it takes i know when you are ready you will return...".

" thank you Kasumi...".

* three years later*

Tir removed his hood." Young Master are you sure we should leave they might need someone of your skills". Tir looked at Gremio." they did not need us anymore Gremio they must walk their own path to shape their own future".

" master....that is very wise of you...".

" I had to grow up Gremio I have many die many lose their homes".

" we stand in the way of that happening again".

Tir nods." we are the protectors when one abuses the power of a true rune it is time to stand and fight, Riou and Jowy will create a good future". Gremio smiled Tir smiled." Come Gremio...let us go home I made a promise and I tend to keep it".

End theme: Main Theme - AC Origins ost

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tir x Kasumi! We need more Suikoden!.
> 
> In my Au Tir becomes basically the protector aiding those like Riou and such in fighting those who use runes for evil like Luca blight.
> 
> In my version of 2 Tir joins before final battle with Luca Blight


End file.
